


beautiful things

by Rethira



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milla has a proposal to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beautiful things

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this is either set in some nebulous future after everything has happened, or in some AU where jude and milla are living together in a beautiful relationship and alvin is like that stray cat who keeps coming over but never stays
> 
> thank you to driftwoodq for betaing!

When Jude gets home, Alvin’s already there, flopped lazily into an armchair. Jude doesn’t bother asking why; Alvin often turns up uninvited and unannounced. He talks a big game about being an adult, but he’s one of the neediest people Jude’s ever met. Not that he _minds_ per se, but.

“When did you get here?” Jude asks, peeling off his gloves and taking off his shoes.

“Oh, about an hour ago. Milla told me to wait for you to get home and wandered off. Gotta tell you, if I knew you’d take this long to get home, I’d’ve found something to entertain myself,” Alvin replies.

Seeing as they’re surrounded by books – Milla’s never-ending desire to read every single book written by man continues unabated – Jude doubts that. He doubts that a lot.

“Ah good, Jude, you’re home,” Milla says, appearing from the kitchen. Jude winces internally. Milla’s not exactly gifted in the culinary arts.

“Yeah,” he replies, smiling. “Is Alvin staying for dinner?”

“I assume so,” Milla replies, “but before dinner I wanted to discuss something with both of you.”

Alvin sighs theatrically. “Great. What did I do this time?”

Milla gives him an arch look. “I don’t know. What _have_ you done? Is there something we should be concerned about?”

“Hey hey, cool it. I haven’t done _anything_.” Alvin pauses. “That I know of.”

“Excellent. I take it you’re not busy?” Milla continues.

“Of course! I cleared my schedule just for my two favourites. What can I do for you?” Alvin relaxes in his seat.

Milla nods. “First, I need to ask Jude something.”

Jude perks up and asks, “What is it?”

“Are you physically attracted to Alvin?”

Jude goes bright red and Alvin all but falls out of his chair. “Wh-what?” Jude gasps.

“I had assumed you were – your pupils dilate when you’re around me of course, but they also dilate around Alvin, and you often seem to be unusually concerned for his welfare. Seeing as I cannot provide all the things you need from a relationship, I thought that Alvin would make a good choice to fulfil the other requirements. Did I assume incorrectly?” Milla tilts her head while Alvin sputters from his seat.

Jude looks at his hands briefly, then glances quickly between Milla and Alvin. He sighs and ducks his head again. “You, uh, you didn’t assume incorrectly.”

“Excellent,” Milla says. She crosses over to Jude and lays her hands on his shoulders, pausing only briefly before drawing him into a hug. “I’m glad I chose the right person,” she murmurs, too softly for Alvin to hear, hopefully.

“Wait! Wait wait wait,” Alvin protests, finally getting to his feet. “You brought me here to- to what? Have _sex_? With Jude?”

Milla nods. “Yes.”

Alvin turns wide eyes towards Jude. “And you’re okay with that?”

Jude shrugs in response. “It’s Milla. You kind of learn to go with the flow and roll with the punches.” He rubs his shoulder. “Sometimes literally.”

“Okay, since you two are obviously completely nuts, what about me! Don’t I get a say in all this?”

Milla gives Alvin a look that could crumble mountains. “If I hadn’t walked into the room a moment ago, you would have attempted – unsuccessfully – to entice Jude into a potentially compromising position. You go out of your way to touch him, despite your repeated statements about the overall attractiveness of women. I feel fully justified in saying that you are attracted to Jude.” Milla smiles. “And of course, your pupils dilate quite considerably whenever Jude enters your presence. While I am aware that this is hardly a definitive point in general, I believe that when you take all the evidence together, you must agree that my conclusion is undoubtedly the correct one.”

Alvin swallows noticeably – Jude watches the bobbing of his throat and shifts a little.

“Okay,” Alvin says, “I won’t argue with you about that, but- there’s a difference between being _attracted_ and- and-” He makes a helpless gesture. “And anyway, I don’t understand why you can’t just do this yourself!”

Milla folds her arms. “Due in part to my nature, I do not experience sexual desire. I have no libido, and, while I find many humans aesthetically pleasing, I have yet to experience sexual attraction towards any of them. I want to make Jude happy, and to provide him with a fulfilling and loving relationship, but I cannot provide him with this part of a relationship.” Milla looks towards Jude, a small smile on her face. “Jude has not asked for this, but, to be frank, he is a teenager and all the books I have read have agreed that teenage boys require this facet of a relationship more than any other subset of humanity.”

Jude colours and ducks his head. “I’d be fine without it,” he mumbles.

“There!” Alvin exclaims. “Let’s just-”

“I hadn’t finished,” Jude interrupts. “I’d be fine without it, but if Milla’s alright with it and you’re alright with it, then I’d like to give it a try.”

Alvin deflates a little. “Are you absolutely sure? Both of you? I don’t want this to-”

“I would like to observe, but I’ll understand if you find that not a viable option,” Milla says. “Apart from that, I have no objections.”

Alvin sighs loudly and looks towards Jude. “You, uh, up for this?”

Jude squeezes Milla’s hand briefly and walks over to Alvin. “Yes, I am,” he says, nodding decisively.

Alvin exhales shakily and feebly asks, “Now?”

“I was going to prepare dinner,” Milla interjects, “but I don’t think it came out particularly edible.”

“Now it is then,” Alvin says.

“You don’t have to sound so enthusiastic,” Jude murmurs. He takes Alvin’s hand. “If you really don’t want to, then no-one will force you to. We can forget the whole thing and I can go and make dinner.”

Alvin shakes his head slowly. “No, no. Let’s- let’s do this.”

Jude smiles and leads Alvin to the bedroom, still holding his hand. After a moment, Milla follows.

 

“So,” Alvin asks, clearing his throat a little, “you just fine with Milla sitting over there?” He gestures to the seat at the end of the bed, where Milla is somewhat stoically observing.

“Yeah,” Jude says, “I mean, we’ve done this before.”

Alvin’s head snaps around. “Wait, what? I thought this whole thing was brand new.”

“Jude is referring to the fact that I have watched him touch himself before. It is quite a fascinating experience,” Milla says.

Alvin gives Jude an incredulous look. “And here I thought you were pure as the driven snow.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Jude replies, bending down to take off his pants. When he stands back up, naked but for his underwear, Alvin is regarding him with no little amazement. He swallows again; it’s weird that Alvin is the most nervous of them, Jude thinks.

“You just-” Alvin groans, and abruptly drags Jude forward and wraps his arms around him in a tight hug. “Tell me how far you’ve gone,” he mutters against Jude’s neck.

Jude hugs Alvin back and replies, “Just the normal things, I think. I wasn’t exactly expecting something like this to happen today, or I would have prepared.”

Alvin shakes when Jude says that. “Don’t say things like that,” he murmurs. “You’ve got lube, right?”

“Mm-hm.” Jude nods and extricates himself from Alvin to collect it from his drawer. When he turns back, Alvin’s stripped off as well. A brief glance reveals that Milla is examining Alvin with no little interest. It’s a bit of a relief; Alvin doesn’t seem to be paying attention to her at all, but it doesn’t look like Milla minds.

Jude gives Alvin the lube and plops down on the bed. Alvin puts the lube down beside him with a murmur of, “Save that for later,” and leans over Jude. He pauses for a moment, then presses a quick kiss to Jude’s lips. When Jude pulls him back for another one, he seems a little surprised, but it’s the good kind of surprised.

Jude leans back and they sort of tumble on the bed; Alvin hitches Jude up and kneels over him. He ducks his head and kisses Jude’s throat. Jude clutches at Alvin’s shoulders and bares his throat, inviting more kisses. Alvin obliges, his hands stroking lightly up and down Jude’s sides. It’s teasing, but there’s _something_ -

Jude groans weakly, “Alvin,” and receives a breathless chuckle in response; Alvin’s fingers tug at Jude’s boxers lightly. One hand slips in them, the fingers light and gentle on Jude’s skin.

“Can I take these off?” Alvin asks, kissing just below Jude’s ear.

Jude nods, screwing his eyes shut. Alvin chuckles again when Jude’s naked; he moves off Jude for a moment, and when he comes back he pushes Jude’s legs apart and settles between them. “Hey, open your eyes,” Alvin murmurs – when Jude does, he’s immediately faced with Alvin’s own nudity.

“Oh,” Jude says.

“That’s all? Just an ‘oh?’” Alvin sounds almost affronted.

Jude goes pink. Or well, pinker. “You’re- what _else_ am I meant to say?”

Alvin smirks. “Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe, ‘Alvin, you’re _breath-taking_ ,’ or ‘I’ve never seen anything like it,” perhaps.”

“Well, I really haven’t seen anything like it,” Jude offers, swallowing slightly. “It’s not like I’ve ever done this with anyone else before.”

Alvin shakes his head and wraps a hand around Jude’s shaft. “So naïve,” he comments, apparently unmindful of Jude’s whimper.

Jude covers his face with his hands; his hips buck into Alvin’s touch, straining for it. He bites off a whimper and peeks through his fingers; Alvin’s staring intensely down at him. He glances up and uses his free hand to pull Jude’s hand off his face.

“Watch,” Alvin says, “I want you to watch.”

He shifts and fists both of them together, pumping his fist once, twice; Jude shudders and grabs at Alvin’s hand. “Alvin, I’m-”

Abruptly, Alvin stops. At Jude’s groan he leans forward and kisses him, a murmur of, “Not yet, babe, not yet,” leaving his lips. He sits back on his heels again and says, a bit louder, “Turn over for me, Jude.”

Jude does, shaking as he does so. He feels shameless, trapped in his own skin. He wants Alvin’s hands back on him, touching him. Wants Alvin’s mouth. “Are we going to-”

“Not today,” Alvin interrupts. “If you’re thinking what I’m thinking at any rate.” Jude peers behind himself – locks eyes briefly with Milla, where she’s still watching attentively – and sees Alvin getting a generous coating of lube on his hand. He tosses the lube aside, and presses his hand to the inside of Jude’s thighs. The lube is cool but not cold, and feels slick and messy on Jude’s skin.

“What are you doing?” Jude asks, a little breathless.

“All in good time,” Alvin replies. “Just getting you ready.” Even as he says it, he draws he hand away. Both of his hands settle on Jude’s hips and he tugs him backwards, until Jude’s half in his lap. His – call it what it is, Jude – his dick slides between Jude’s slick thighs, the head pressing against Jude’s perineum. “Squeeze your thighs together for me,” Alvin murmurs hotly. He groans when Jude does, mouths against the back of Jude’s neck; one hand stays on Jude’s hip and the other migrates to Jude’s dick.

Alvin moves; his hand and his hips not quite in coordination, but Jude doesn’t mind. He clings to Alvin’s arm and leans back against him. He bites his lips to stifle his moans, writhes a little with each jerky movement – Alvin kisses his neck and then _bites_ ; “C’mon, louder, I wanna hear you,” he says, and the surprise of the bite shocks a breathy moan from Jude’s lips.

“Alvin,” Jude whimpers, “Alvin I’m-”

Alvin thrusts harshly between Jude’s thighs. “Do it, go on, do it for me,” he begs, “let me _see-_ ”

Jude cries out wordlessly, bucking into Alvin’s hand – a moment later, Alvin shakes behind him and Jude’s thighs are a lot slicker than they were before.

For a moment, there’s just their own heavy breaths; then the chair creaks and Milla walks over to them.

“I’ll get you a cloth,” she says.

Jude just nods, but as soon as she leaves, Alvin groans and says, “Forgot she was there.” Jude relaxes against Alvin’s chest, stretching out his legs; they part with a bit of a gross noise, but that’s par for the course, Jude assumes.

“Was it good?” he asks, stroking Alvin’s hand where it lays across his stomach.

Alvin huffs out a laugh and murmurs, “Yeah.”

By the time Milla gets back, they’re both fast asleep. She smiles fondly at them both, then moves gently, wiping them both clean, before climbing on the bed with them, curling behind Jude and joining them in slumber.


End file.
